


В Юнионе всегда хорошая погода

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Tentacles, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Kudos: 1





	В Юнионе всегда хорошая погода

В Юнионе всегда хорошая погода.

В Юнионе никогда не бывает дождей — только приятная освежающая морось, когда кажется, что на солнце чуть жарче, чем обычно — а облака похожи на барашков. Деревья стоят зелёные из месяца в месяц, и их листва идеальной сердцевидной формы никогда не желтеет по краям, не покрывается крапом болезни и не сохнет. На подстриженных травинка к травинке газонах по утрам блестят капельки росы, как в рекламных роликах риэлторских контор, а кустарники совершенными кубами без единой выбившейся веточки ограждают дворики друг от друга.

Она живёт здесь не так давно, но уже достаточно, чтобы заметить: с этим городом что-то не так.

В Юнионе никогда ничего не происходит.

В Юнионе спокойные граждане лениво бродят по улицам, кивая друг другу в знак приветствия; лениво сидят в одном-единственном баре, лениво перекидываются новостями, которых на самом деле не существует, потому что в Юнионе тишь да гладь.

В Юнионе ничто не предвещает беды — а на технических уровнях, спрятанных в другом измерении, но неразрывно связанных с городом, по бетонным стенам расползается белая слизь. Она отчего-то знает, что это не просто зараза — слизь мало того, что разумна, так ещё и подчиняется разуму куда более сильному, чем вся С.Т.Э.М.-система вместе взятая. Она впервые видит её именно там, в бетонных катакомбах: высокую женщину в белой накидке, босую, с заляпанными белой слизью, как маской, глазами и хищной улыбкой сумасшедшей. Женщина замечает её раньше, чем она успевает убежать. Она только в первый раз отворачивается, бьётся в тисках, стараясь не пустить протянувшиеся из-под бетона настойчивые отростки внутрь, и пытается опустошить желудок сразу, как её отпускают на холодный пол. А потом это становится частью её жизни, частью служения женщине в белой накидке. Белая слизь прорастает в её теле не спеша, расцветает в жилах голодной болью, сворачивается в основании черепа неконтролируемым желанием свежего мяса.

В Юнионе всегда хорошая погода, которая маскирует зреющую в самой глубине С.Т.Э.М. смертельную болезнь. В Юнион приходят поезда, всегда полные пассажиров, и уходят всегда пустыми — даже машинистов в кабине управления нет. Чем чаще ходят поезда, тем быстрее Юнион наполняется ни о чём не подозревающими людьми, часть из которых, те, что посильнее, станут марионетками женщины в белом, а часть послужит провиантом для них.

Она — пока что единственная, кто знает эту простую истину, но скоро их станет больше.

В Юнионе никогда ничего не происходит, не бывает штормов, не совершаются преступления и не умирают в своих постелях дряхлые старики. Жизнь прекрасна и безмятежна. Даже когда она становится первой из обращённых, загрызает очередного ленивого гражданина на глазах у его жены, которая верещит хуже пожарной сирены, а потом закусывает и ею, в Юнионе всё ещё стоит хорошая погода.


End file.
